


Caught In The Rain

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Deerper, Human!Bill, Hunter AU, Hunter!Bill, M/M, Mabel is just worried Dipper yo, Mabel meets Bill for the first time, cervitaur dipper, cervitaur mabel, deer!dipper, doe!mabel, hints of mabifica at the end, monster falls, this idea has been killing me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught in the rain during the middle of a search through the forest, Dipper decides the only place close enough for shelter would be Bill's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This idea, has been killing me inside because i just, enjoyed it a lot. I swear i will get to updating one of these days.
> 
> It's four AM, and i didn't proof read this a bit. Damn son these page break parts make no sense

“Dipper it’s getting worse!” Mabel whined as she and her twin stayed close to each other, huddled under a thickly branched tree.

“I know, I know!” The younger twin spoke out as he covered himself with his nearly bare arms as heavy droplets of water slipped through the foliage and on top of them.

They had been out for a couple hours now, believe it or not it had actually been a nice summer day. The sky was blue with hardly any clouds in the sky, the sun beating down to warm the air enough to still have effect even when under the tree’s large shadows. The usual type of summer day in Gravity Falls, the perfect mystery or monster hunt weather. But now, the sky was a dark grey, clouds covering the once clear sky in thick layers as thunder thudded in the distance, rain angrily falling to the ground.

Dipper huddled in thought, they were far from the shack but they could make a run for it, but the dirt drank up the water and was turning into mud quickly which would make the journey much more of a hassle than their other option.

Their other option…

The male twin looked around, yeah they were pretty close, well not close, but definitely closer than they were to the shack.

“Ah, alright! Come on,” he grabbed his sister’s hand and started off in a simple trot , his free hand held onto his hat as he lead the way through the thickening rain.

 Mabel looked at the back of her brother’s head as she was pulled along, a question on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it as she followed. Their hooves dug into the slicking ground as puddles formed quickly, splashing up onto their legs and mudding their fur below their knees as they tried to carefully run.

Dipper let go of his sister’s hand as they reached a small cutoff, not small enough to simply jump down he carefully planted his hooves into the ground as he began to slowly slide down the mud, the soil loose and giving out as he pushed his weight down causing him to lose balance and fall back onto his flank and slide down. Mabel quickly panicked as she tried not to jump in worry, carefully and slowly making her way down to the bottom before helping the other off the ground.

“Are you alright?” She asked, watching carefully and full of concerned as Dipper simply wiped the mud on his hands on his more than just damp shirt, not caring anymore.

“Yeah, just come on, it’s not too much longer now.”

She watched as her twin began tugging her along through the mess of trees and bushes before finally asking her question, “Dipper where are we even going? The shack is that way.”

“We’re not,” he paused slightly as he quickly whispered his answer, “We’re not going to the shack…”

The doe’s ears perked up, a wide smile on her face as she had figured it out after the answer she was given, “Does that mean??? AH!!! Dipper am I going to meet Bill finally!?!?”

Without realizing it in her excitement she tugged at Dipper’s arm, pulling him back some and almost causing him to slip and loose balance. Quickly he righted himself as he stopped moving, staring an almost glare at her, “This isn’t some get together, this is just because we need to get out of the rain, okay?”

Instead of a reply Mabel simply laughed as she began to lead the way this time, tugging the other along with her as she very nearly began prancing, the only thing keeping her from doing so was the mud that held onto her for a moment as she stepped.

“Mabel you don’t even know the way!”

“Lead the way then bro-bro, lead the way to your boyfriend’s house~~!” She teased with a wide smile on her face.

Dipper groaned a complaint as he took the lead again, sister following closely behind. After some time they got to the seemingly out-of-place cabin, the two windows on the front facing side glowed with light from inside causing Dipper to sigh a laugh of relief as he let go of Mabel’s hand and bolted to the door.

He was already banging his fist on the door when Mabel came up to stand under the small bit of coverage from the now serious downpour, holding her arms as she shivered next to her equally cold brother.

Footsteps were heard from the other side of the door before the door was unlocked and swung open. Standing in the door way was a tall man, looking to be a handful of years older than the two cerviaturs who had just gotten out of their mid-teens, his blond hair seemed to be golden in contrast to his naturally tanned features. He wore a wide smile as he looked directly at Dipper.

“Oh Pine Tree~! Come t-, who’s this?” The man spoke with question as he stared from the male to the female, her long dark hair drenched and sticking to her face as she stared up at him.

“My sister, can we please stay here til the rain stops please?” Dipper asked, his teeth beginning to chatter together.

The blond man stared at the two for a moment, looking from one to the other. Scanning both of their cold and pale faces, their reddening cheeks and their drenched dark hair as they both stared up at him with hazel eyes.

He shook his head and stepped to the side allowing the two to walk past him, “Oh yeah, sorry, come in!”

The two twins quickly stepped inside, standing next to the door as the man closed it behind them, the two of them still holding onto themselves as they shook. Mabel hadn’t taken her eyes off of him, carefully looking him over. So this was the man Dipper talked about? Chatting her ear off, more than she herself had ever thought possible from the other seeing how she was the chattier twin, slipping wide smiles in as he spoke about this and that about him.

“I’m Mabel!” She blurted out in the silence, Dipper staring up at her with a slight annoyed look as the blond just laughed.

“Oh, I see! I’m, well, just call me Bill.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Bill, Dipper talks about you all the time. And I mean all the time, I didn’t think I was ever going to meet you truthfully! Dipper always likes to keep things to himself but seeing how much he likes you, well, I just have been dying to see who you are!” Mabel spoke cheerfully as a warm smile crept onto her chilled face.

Bill laughed again as he leaned against the small table that was next to the front door, about to say something when the seemingly forgotten male twin spoke up, “Bill can I please have a towel I am freezing!”

“Right right! My bad! One sec,” Bill laughed nervously as he pulled himself from the table and waved his hands as he spoke, his long legs making his steps quick as he walked back past the small kitchen area and into a short hallway, leaving the two cervitaurs for a moment.

Dipper quickly looked over at Mabel and glared at her, causing the girl to simply laugh at him, “oh what? Come on, I’m just being friendly! It’s not a lie, and it’s no secret that you like him, you’ve told me it before. Besides, you’re forgetting that you told me all about how you tw-“

“Oh my God, Mabel please shut up, please don’t make this anymore embarrassing for me, this is not how I wanted you to meet him,” the younger twin whined as he covered his face, ears laying back from embarrassment as he heard his sister’s laugh before the other come back into the room.

Bill walked back into the room with a handful of towels, Mabel and Dipper quickly grabbing one as they were brought to them. Mabel quickly ruffled her hair as best she could before wrapping the towel around herself, pulling it over her shoulders and soaked sweater.

Dipper took off his hat as he simply dried off his arms, after doing so he looked over at Bill who had been leaning against the table again where he had placed the few other towels he had brought out with him with a smile, “Uhm, could I borrow a shirt of something since mine is, well it’s soaked…”

Bill looked at him before looking over at Mabel, motioning for them to follow him.

“We’re kinda covered in mud,” Mabel laughed awkwardly as her and her brother stayed where they had been standing.

“Oh, it’s fine, just come here, you can wash up in the bathroom and change just one sec,” the man spoke as he waved once again, assuring them that it would be fine.

They did as he asked, carefully walking across the wooden floor, their hooves echoing as they stepped. They both stopped at the border of the hallway and kitchen and waited. Bill walked out again with a random sweater he dug from his closet, handing it to Mabel as he smiled a bit, “Ah, sorry, Dipper may have mentioned you enjoy sweaters and well, it’s really the only thing I could find that you’d probably be comfortable in…”

Mabel carefully took the sweater from the man, unfolding it to reveal the triangle pattern on it with intricate knit work, her eyes lit up as she looked up at him, “Thank you! For letting me borrow it, where can I clean myself off though before I change?”

Bill simply motioned to one of the closed doors, telling her that she could use the towels in there to get the mud off as best she could. Once she was gone he looked back to Dipper, a wide smile on his face as he looked at the scowling cervitaur.

“You’re sister seems nice,” he spoke as he guided the other to the sink in the kitchen, pulling a towel from a drawer before turning on the faucet. Dipper simply stood there with his arms crossed with his brows furrowed in annoyance, “Oh-hoh-hoh, don’t pout~.”

“I am not pouting!” Dipper tried to keep his voice low, afraid that his sibling may hear him as he quietly yelled, growling even more as the other washed off his face, “I can do that myself you know.”

“Yeah but you’re not, let me help, did you fall?” Bill asked as he moved to where the other had fallen in the mud on his flank, carefully moving the towel against the other’s fur to clean the most of the dirt off of him.

Dipper’s tail flicked at the sudden contact of the wet washcloth, “I slipped down a small little gap, and I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” the blond stepped back to the sink and rinsed the washcloth before going back and gently scrubbing the remaining mud out of the fur as best he coul.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Just checking, take off your shirt, just set it in the sink,” Bill set the washcloth aside as he began unbuttoning the flannel shirt he had been wearing. Dipper did as he was told, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the sink with a quiet wet sound as he quickly crossed his arms over his bare chest in some attempt to cover himself, watching as the other pulled off the shirt and handed it to him.

“Why did you take off your shirt for me?” Dipper questioned with a raised eyebrow, looking form the red flannel shirt to the other.

Bill simply shrugged as he grabbed the washcloth again and knelt down, carefully grabbing one of the male’s front legs and wiping off the mud before moving to the other three legs, “You just always swipe that shirt from me when you’re here, so why not.”

Dipper didn’t say anything as the other cleaned off his legs. Pulling his arms through the sleeves and buttoning the shirt all the way from the collar down, righting it a bit before moving to roll down the sleeves completely as he balled his fists up in the hem of the sleeves to warm his still cold fingers. He stared out the fogged window as Bill carefully cleaned his legs, watching the rain fall quickly as well as water droplets falling from the lip of the roof, thunder getting louder in the sky as it angrily got closer.

“Dipper!!” Mabel squealed as she stepped from the hallway, her legs clean as she smiled widely, she clutched a solid black cat close to her as she looked over at the two, “You never told me he had a cat!”

“Oh yeah, that’s right I never did, Bill has two,” Dipper spoke as he walked over to his twin, Bill standing up and rinsing the cloth as he watched the two pet the feline.

Mabel held the cat up high as she squealed again before bringing it down for a hug, “What’s his name!”

“Oh that one, his name is Cipher, I don’t know where the other one is, probably under my bed or something,” Bill spoke as he turned off the water and walked over to them, scratching behind the ears of the purring cat as Dipper pulled his hand away and stepped back.

The cervitaur looked outside again before looking back at the man, watching the way he softly smiled as he pet the animal, “So, could we spend the night?”

Mabel’s ears perked up at her brother’s mumbling as she looked over at him with a wide smile, Bill looked over at him for a moment before gazing over to the window. Before he could reply Dipper spoke again, “I mean, the rain doesn’t look like it’s going to lighten up and it’s getting late, but if you don’t want us to its fine.”

“You guys can stay over, I don’t mind,” Bill laughed and smiled at the younger twin before pulling his hand away from the cat and over to the couch that sat with its back facing the kitchen, a makeshift divider of the large open area of the room from kitchen area, taking a seat.

Mabel held onto the cat as she quickly walked over to where the man was sitting, taking a seat next to him with her whole body on the couch, her legs bent underneath her with her front knees poking out just enough to set the cat there in her lap as she smiled at the blond, “So~! Bill, how did you and Dipper meet?”

Dipper quickly laid his ears back as he quietly groaned, balling his fists up even more as he glared at nothing. He turned to leave them for a moment, Bill only catching a glimpse of him as he entered the hallway and walked into his room, before he called out Mabel spoke again.

“Dipper never told me how you two met, so I’m just curious, you know I’ve always wondered that, kinda had to go by my imagination here…” Her voice wavered as she looked around the room, two hunting rifles on the wall just above the wood burning stove, nothing too odd. Her eyes shifted to the lifeless coyote in the corner of the room, its mouth slightly opened as it had its front leg up as if it were walking.

Dipper came back, a blanket wrapped around himself as he walked over to sit on the floor in front of the couch, Bill pushing the coffee table away for him to have room. Mabel still scanned the walls of random trinkets, mostly that from animals if not all, looking over her shoulder as seeing antlers mounted just over the archway of the hallway.

Dipper snorted as he took notice of his sister’s expression, answering her unspoken question, “Yeah Mabel, he’s a hunter, why do you think he’s out here.”

Mabel simply whispered a barely audible ‘oh’ as she looked down at the cat, her hand placed on top of his back but not moving, she bit the inside of her mouth as she heard Dipper snort a laugh again.

The male cervitaur on the floor pulled the blanket tighter around him, a mocking smile on his face as he stared up at his twin, “What? Don’t like him anymore?”

Bill sat awkwardly against the armrest as he stared at the wall, avoiding to say anything as Mabel perked up and abruptly yelled up against her sibling, “No!! I didn’t say that!” She sighed heavily, “I just, I didn’t know that’s all…”

“To,” Bill cleared his throat as he spoke after minutes of nothing but the near silence of the rain hitting the roof, “To answer your earlier question, how me and Dipper met, he was out messing around and got himself into trouble. I was around and sorta, just helped him out is all…”

Mabel looked up at the hunter, “What kind of trouble?”

Dipper sunk back into the blanket, trying to sink into himself as he stared at nothing, waiting for the man to reply to his sister. Bill did after looking over at the cervitaur, “Oh, he just. Just some wolves, that’s all.”

He continued to stare at Dipper, who shifted his gaze to look at him, a softness in his hazel eyes that thanked him for telling her a small lie. Mabel hummed in response, the silence draped over the room once again as thunder loudly cracked from outside, causing the feline on Mabel’s lap to jump and bolt off the couch and out of the room somewhere to hide.

“Do you guys want something to eat? Or drink, I never asked, sorry about that,” Bill asked as he stood up from the couch and carefully walked passed Dipper and into the kitchen.

“If you have hot chocolate that’d be nice!” Mabel spoke, forcing her cheerful tune back in hopes of lightening the mood, Bill hummed a reply and pulled out a pot for the water, rummaging through his few cupboards for something to snack on as he waited. Mabel turned to Dipper who sat on the floor, still buried into the blanket staring at nothing, his ears twitching to the sounds coming from outside.

* * *

 

As the sun went down and the hours passed, Dipper bringing up that they could watch a movie or three to pass the time, Mabel rubbed her eyes tiredly as she yawned a handful of times in only a half-hours time. Bill checking the time and deciding to probably figure out the simple sleeping arrangements.

“So you two can sleep on the bed, I can sleep out here no big deal,” Bill spoke as he stood up, Mabel tiredly watched him as he motioned for the two to follow him.

Both did as they walked back into the bedroom, Dipper still wrapped in his blanket. Bill pulled out the handful of spare blankets from his closet and held onto them before closing the doors. Dipper climbed onto the bed, being mindful of the black fluff of cat that had decided to laze right in the center of the mattress.

“Mabel, come in it’s fine,” the younger sibling spoke as he nodded his head to the other side of the bed.

She climbed onto the bed, almost instantly falling down into an awkward, but comfortable to her, sleeping position. Bill stood in the doorway for a moment to make sure if they needed anything, Dipper tossing the comforter over his sister before trying to get comfortable himself.

“If you need anything, just ask me, but Dipper probably knows where everything is anyway so, Goodnight,” Bill turned off the light and closed the door behind him quietly. He sighed to himself as he carried the blankets to the couch and set them up to how he wanted them.

Mabel twisted and turned til she was face to face with Dipper, her voice a low whisper as she spoke in the dark, “Dipper, is he really a hunter?”

Dipper swallowed slightly as he shut his eyes tighter, “Yes, Mabel he is, and he’s really nice and you have nothing to worry about.”

“But he’s a hunter, someone who kills poor animals, he kills.”

“Mabel he doesn’t hurt people like us!” Dipper hissed out as quietly as he could, sitting up slightly in the bed.

“You don’t know that!” Mabel tried to keep her voice low as she spoke, obviously worrying about her sibling.

Dipper tightened his jaw as he balled his fists up, “Yes I do, I’ve known him for a lot longer than you have! You haven’t even known him for a day! If he hurt people, animals, like us, then I would be dead by now, dead and probably held onto as some sort of trophy!”

“Bu-“

“Why can’t I just have this Mabel? I finally, finally, meet someone who actually likes me, who’s nice to me, who hasn’t tried to kill me and has shown no want to, hell he even cried when we first met, before he even knew my name! He actually cares Mabel, the one person I’ve found that does!” Dipper’s voice shook slightly as he tried to continue his whispering.

“Dipper I’m just worried about you okay!” The doe girl reached out to Dipper, her hand resting on his shoulder as he bit his lip.

“Mabel,” he breathed slowly, “I’m not, I’m not having this conversation right now, not here…”

The older twin sighed as she pulled her hand away and laid back down, tucking her hands close to her chest, watching the shadowed figure of her brother shift around before laying back down. They laid in silence, the only sound was the faint ran outside like before. Mabel closed her eyes, sleep tugging at her harder with every minute until she finally fell asleep.

A good hour or so after heading to bed Dipper turned to the other a bit, “Mabel?”

No reply.

“Mabel? Mabel are you still awake?” he whispered again with no reply.

Carefully he got up off of the bed, quietly checking to make sure the other was still asleep. When he determined she was he grabbed his blanket and tiptoed to the door, opening it just enough for him to slip out before slowly closing it again. The lights were out in the rest of the cabin, the windows however were drawn open to let what little moonlight there was inside. Carefully he walked passed the kitchen and around the couch to see the blond man lying on his stomach, face towards the back of the couch as his arm hung over the front edge.

“Bill?” Dipper leaned slightly on the armrest where the man’s head was, holding onto the blanket with one hand as the other wormed from underneath to gently tap at the other’s nose.

 Bill scrunched up his nose before turning and burying his face in one of the couch pillows. Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes as he leaned over the armrest and over the sleeping man before turning his head just enough til his lips were barely touching his ear. Taking a deep breath through his nose and blowing harshly into the other’s ear.

Bill quickly sat up, Dipper barely moving fast enough to avoid getting head-butted. Bill sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Dipper, what, are you doing? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Can’t sleep,” It was a simple answer.

The blonde stared at Dipper, watching as he stood there with the blanket around his shoulders. He sighed as he leaned against the back of the couch, he was about to ask another question before Dipper walked around and crawled up onto the couch, half of his body in the hunter’s lap as he did so.

“Can I just, can I sleep out here with you?” the cervitaur asked with a sigh.

Bill ran his hands up the other’s front legs before lightly smacking his upper thigh, “Go get the other blankets, yeah.”

Dipper quickly crawled off the other’s lap and dropped his blanket, having to mentally tell himself not to make noise as he quickly walked to one of the closets. Bill pushed the coffee table completely across the room before he began layering the blankets he did have on the floor in some sort of cushion before pulling the pillows down. Waiting for the other to come back, he laid on the floor on his stomach, crossing his arms underneath his chin.

Dipper came back, standing in front of the other before tossing the heavy stack of blankets on top of Bill’s back. The hunter laughed, “Geez, bring all the blankets?”

“Shut up the floor is cold,” the brunette spoke as he stood there, “besides, I can complain at you too, mister I’m going to sleep in my jeans”

Bill didn’t say anything, instead he grabbed hold of the cervitaur’s front right leg, causing him to to look down at him and tug on his leg. The blond simply shushed him as he pulled his leg closer, running his thumb over the deep scars that dug into the younger’s leg, the fur around it covered it just enough to not be too noticeable, but when you looked closely you could definitely tell something had happened.

“Thank you for not telling Mabel the truth,” Dipper whispered as he allowed Bill to kiss the scars before letting go and allowing the brunette to move and kneel down next to him.

Bill looked up at him as he continued to lay there, “It was probably not a good idea telling her how we met seeing how she reacted to finding out, that well what I do exactly out here.”

Dipper snorted, “Yeah…”

Bill stood up and grabbed the blankets, setting them on the couch’s armrest as he unfolded each of them and laying them atop of the cervitaur, layer each blanket even after he had told him it was enough, the blonde’s reply was that since he grabbed so many blankets they needed to use them all. Causing the younger to roll his eyes.

The man crawled underneath the blankets next to Dipper, staring up at him with a wide smile. Dipper moved to lay on his side as he scooted further under the covers, once covered enough he moved closer to the blond till he was nuzzling into his shoulder. Bill lifted his arm enough to allow the other to rest his head on his chest. Dipper was about to fully settle down before he decided to lean up and place a quick kiss to the other’s lips, smiling softly as he spoke a goodnight and moved back to lay his head back on him.

* * *

 

“Dipper~, bro-bro wake up,” Mabel knelt down on the floor and began to gently poke her brother’s face as he slept in attempt to wake up.

Finally Dipper woke up, rubbing the heel of his palm across his eye before he sighed loudly through his nose and sat up. Tiredly he looked around at the morning lit room before looking down at Bill, who had moved to lay on his back at some point during the night and seemed to crawl underneath the couch seeing how his face was smashed against the front of it, his head not even on a pillow.

“What time is it?” Dipper asked as he looked at Mabel, wearing her dirty but dry sweater from yesterday.

She stood up, “It’s nine, we gotta go. Grunkle Stan has sent me several texts, I told him we were at Pacifica’s but we need to get back.”

Dipper huffed as he stood up, carefully bringing his hoof to Bill’s back and pushed at him, “Bill, wake up.”

Bill groaned and mumbled something incoherent as he curled up a bit, Dipper only pushing at him more till he looked up at the two with a tired and annoyed look.

“Bill we gotta get back to the shack,” Dipper said as he pulled his leg away.

The man groaned as he rolled over onto his back for a moment, staring blankly at the ceiling, the male cervitaur staring down at him. Finally he sat up before standing. Mabel watched the two with a smile, watching how Bill leaned on Dipper for a moment before walking over the mess of blankets to the bedroom, closing it while he got dressed from his slept-in clothes.

Dipper took notice of his sibling’s smile, “What?”

“Nothing~.”

“I thought you didn’t like him,” he spoke bluntly, his eyes narrowing a bit at her.

Mabel sighed for a moment as her smile slipped away, “I never said I didn’t like him, I said I worry about you, that’s all. I just. You really like him, and I, Dipper, I trust you. I trust you and want to see you happy, and obviously he makes you happy, all that I ask is that you stop keeping him a secret, if anything that’s what I’m worried about truthfully. He seems like a nice guy, and he’s also really cute.”

Dipper’s ears perked up at the last comment, causing her to laugh and hold up her hands in defense, “Hey, I just stated the obvious Dipper, besides, I’m with Paz remember, this guy, well he’s all yours.”

Dipper didn’t say anything instead he simply walked out of the mess of blankets and over to the sink to retrieve his shirt from yesterday, holding it at his side as he continued to wear the hunter’s shirt. Just as he was walking to where Mabel was Bill stepped out of his room fully dressed in new clothes along with his shoes already laced and on.

“Want me to walk with you guys?” He asked as he fixed the collar on his shirt.

Mabel quickly chimed in, “Yes! Oh my God, Bill! Come on, you need to come over! We can have breakfast together! I make some pretty amazing pancakes if I do say so myself, oh! I could get Paz too! Ahh~!!! We can go on double dates!”

“Mabel oh my God no,” Dipper whined loudly as he and Bill followed her out the door. Bill simply smiled as he listened to the two twins banter back and forth as they walked back to the Mystery Shack.

“I’m calling Pacifica~!!!” Mabel squealed as she darted into the front door of the Mystery Shack, leaving Dipper and Bill behind out front.

Bill rubbed his neck as he laughed at her excitement, Dipper staring up at him for a moment, biting his lip. The blond was about to speak, say a goodbye before Dipper grabbed onto his hand, slowly walking backwards to the door, tugging him along with him as he stared at him with his wide hazel eyes, his face almost straight-face if not for the slight up curl at the corners of his lips.

“Come, in, side,” Dipper spoke each word with a tug. Bill stared for a moment before a wide smile on his face, beginning to walk with the younger as he was tugged along, “Stay for, a bit.”

Dipper turned when he notice Bill began following him, though he never let go of his hand. Pulling him up the porch stairs and into the house, closing it behind them as he saw Mabel lay over the kitchen table as she typed away on her bedazzled phone. Biting his lip slightly, holding onto Bill’s hand as he swallowed, “H-hey Grunkle Stan?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cutting it off there and nobody can stop me muahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA  
> Bill is so a cat person fight me. Also I may or may not let slip another idea i've been having that sorta plays into this fic with hunter AU.
> 
> Yo, always open for prompts, yo (\\(O,O)/) you know, if you enjoy my writing, i enjoy writing, it's one of the two things that i actually enjoy.
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~


End file.
